Playtime with Karkat
by attractiveChemist
Summary: Karkat, Porrim, and Kanaya have their usualplay time. Rose even makes an appearance every now and then. Not in tended for anyone under the age of 18. Seriously.
1. Chapter 1: Foreplay

**Sorry for my absence again, but try having a bad case of writer's block and an even worse case of procrastination. This is only part ONE of this "story." How many are there? That's up to the _little grey cells._ Hopefully, I'll be up to writing more often now that the juices are flowing again. Maybe if anyone is interested, because I want a small challenge, someone can PM me and suggest a pairing or something. If I feel like trying, I'll do it. If not and I actually tried to give it a pre-write, you may get what I had finished up to that point. Here's to a new year!**

* * *

The room was set for their fun. A large bed without a blanket but covered in a jade green sheet, a fuzzy pair of handcuffs, a bunch of toys, and various leather items.

Karkat was blindfolded and commanded by Porrim to remain still as Kanaya slowly removed each article of clothing from his body. Afterwards, Karkat could feel the warm exhales of Kanaya being breathed onto his body. He could just feel both of their presenes nearby; it made him a bit nervous that he made a dry swallow and bit his bottom bit for a second. Porrim chuckled a bit as she and Kanaya both grabed one of his arms and led him over to the edge of the bed and sat him down on it. On the edge of the bed, Karkat could feel their warm naked bodies caressing his arms, but that wasn't all he could feel. Their breasts wrapped around his arms up by his shoulders, their warm breaths pelting his neck, and a hand on each of his thighs; Karkat's member was already becoming erect as he made a small whimper.

"Mmmmhmmhm, do not worry yourself Karkat, we will take excellent care of you," Kanaya cooed as her fangs grew closer to the skin of his neck and grazed it, sending a slight shiver down Karkat's neck. Porrim had a grin on her face as she too leaned in and gave small pecks on the side of his neck. It all felt weird for Karkat beneath his blindfold, but that didn't mean he was adverse to it. Small little moans and whimpers escaped his lips as the two rainbow drinker dancestors laid small kisses, pecks, nips, and quick flicks of the tongue over the sides of his neck while his length grew its hardness and, well, _length._ Porrim was the first to take notice of it.

Slowly and smoothly, Porrim brought her hand that was merely rubbing his thigh up to the base of Karkat's tentabulgeand laid a light grip around it. When he felt the pressure slowly begining to grip him, Karkat let out a moan slightly louder than the others.

"F-fuck... P-porrim..."

Karkat could feel her lips curve into a grin as she nipped at his neck playfully. Her hand grasping around his shaft began to slowly rise up and down. Kanaya looked down at what was happening and giggled.

"What do you say, Karkat?" Kanaya says, "One of your mistresses is giving you a handjob that I'm sure-," Kanaya leaned back in and said in a soft, breathy tone, " _feeels wooonderful~_ " After she finished speaking, she ran he tongue up the rim of his ear and took a quick nip to give him a good jump!

"Th-thank you, m-mistress Porrim! Please, use me how you want..." Karkat said in a quivering manner.

"That's a good boy. I think he deserves a reward for being obedient so far, don't you, Kanaya?"

"Yes, I believe he does~"

Porrim's grip around Karkat's shaft tightend and began to thrust up and down a bit more vigorously with some more force. The moans that came from Karkat grew louder. And like music to their ears, they grew moister. Kanaya left his ear alone and craned her neck back to his neck. She grazed his neck with her fangs again, but unlike the teases she gave earlier, she placed an arm around his back and onto his other shoulder, in order to brace him as her fangs found a nice tender area to sink into. As her fangs broke the skin, Karkat gave a shard inhale followed by a large moan. His member pulsed and writhed as his face was twisted by a wave of euphoria. The 'Rainbow Drinker's Kiss' was something that Karkat looked forward to each time they had their fun. No matter how many times he felt it, it never felt any less orgasmic.

Kanaya moaned as she felt the warm candy red liquid ooze into her mouth and tasted its sweetness; her legs began to rub together as her own tentabulge began to tingle. Porrim's own member kept still as if under strict control to assert her dominance. Meanwhile. Karkat's length began to pulsate heavily as the stimulus felt grew more intense. Porrim could feel it and squeezed his bulge aggresively as she whispered into his ear, "Do not cum unless you are given permission to, is that understood?"

Karkat, feeling quite drained and breathless, gave her a slight nod. He was edging closer and closer to his climax, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back! Porrim's hand returned to stroking, but was considerably slower as if teasing him and edging him closer to climax to get its maximum potential. He felt like he would explode at any time now.

Kanaya removed her fangs from the delectible norishment and licked his wounds closed, relishing the bit of blood that remained in her mouth. Her other hand that rested on her lap ran up to his chest and back down to tantalize the side of his body's erogenous zone. Karkat's face was just being utterly contorted with pleasure. Kanaya looked over at Porrim who seemed to be staring longingly at the red writhing length in her hands as they brought ever closer to bursting; she also seemed to be licking her lips.

"Porrim, would you like to have your taste of him?" Kanaya asked her dancestor with an impish grin. When Porrim looked up at her, a smirk came to her face. She released her grip on Karkat's length and slid off of the bed and knelt before him as she commanded him to spread his legs wide for her to come between them and have easy access to the tasty looking member that was filled with blood and another fluid that she desired.

As her lips gently caressed the tip of his undulating member, Porrim could feel it starting to leak some pre-cum. Slowly, she took the bulge deeper into her mouth. As it entered further within she could feel it exploring inside as if it were lover's tongue during a sensual kiss. Karkat was feeling absolutly breathless; the suction, the great warmth, the wet insides, even her two fangs, were driving him to an exteme orgasm. Kanaya watched as Porrim's head bobbed up and down, twirling her tongue around their pet's writhing member, but felt a little lonely, so she took Karkat's hand on her side and led it to her awaiting bulge. To him, it felt a bit weird; it somehow always was. He could feel that her bulge was very excited to be grasped and pulsed in his hand. As he began to pleasue his mistress while the other pleased him, Kanaya leaned in and stifled Karkat's moans and gasps by enganging in a deep kiss.

There they were, all abosrbed with each other: Porrim partaking of Karkat's luscious cock, Kanaya in a deep kiss with their pet and having her length being storked by him, and Karkat, unable to make heads or tails of anything, was lost to pleasure as usual during their playtimes. As they went on, Kanaya broke away from her kiss, and let out a loud moan as she came in Karkat's pumping hand wraped around her, coating it in her excreated warmth. Karkat, unable to speak to ask for permission to, cums deep inside of Porrim's mouth, filling it a good amount with his sticky sweetness as it trickled down her troat before she began to swallow it by choice, seeming to be draining him of all of his reserves.

Spent, Karkat fell back onto the bed and panted heavily. Kanaya lies down next to him and places an arm over him while she placed little pecks on his cheek while his hand was still wraped around her. When she was done pecking, she booped his nose and said, "You forgot to ask something, didn't you?"

Even though he was practically unable to, he didn't really forget. The sound of a low growl could be heard at the end of the bed as a slightly disgruntled, but very gruntled, Porrim rose up. With a collar and leash in hand, she walked around the bed and had Karkat lift his head up while she placed the collar around his neck. After it was set, she gave him a hard yank upwards.

"You may remove your blindfold now, Karkat. I want you to see what you are doing now. The foreplay is over and now it is time to get a bit... rough~"


	2. Chapter 2: The Main Event

Even after a massive orgasm, Karkat was forced into some more fun by his mistresses; however, the fun would be different this time. With his blindfold still on and a collar with a leash hooked up to it clasped tightly around his neck, he was further up on the bed and set on all fours. The Maryam's looked over their pet and collectively licked their lips for the treat they were about to enjoy.

Porrim was the first one on the bed. She took her place in front of Karkat's face with the leash firmly in her hand. Her bulge was erect and stiff but moved slightly to brush over his face teasingly; Karkat shivered a bit but was slightly aroused by it. Kanaya got up behind him and gave his rear a good whack with one of her crops. He gave a small yelp and jumped a bit only to stiffen up a bit.

"There's no need to be nervous, love. You know what's going to happen, and we all know that you enjoy it as much as we do," Porrim said in a dominant tone. "Now then, why don't you give me some service? It's only fair since you disobeyed my command earlier."

With one hand on the bed and trying to keep himself balanced, he used his other hand to trace up Porrim's smooth skin on her thigh to find his way to her tentabulge. In his hand, it felt a bit bigger than his or Kanaya's. He gripped its base and made small strokes in an attempt to please his mistress. With his mouth, Karkat opened up and let his tongue softly lick her tip which already was leaking with some pre-cum. He wasn't as sensitive as Terezi when it came to tastes, but at least he could taste its bitter sweetness.

Kanaya had a small grin on her face as she watched Karkat's bulge slowly becoming engorged with blood again and wriggle about lazily. But she didn't keep a long gaze on it as her eyes rose upwards from his tip to the very base of his bulge; right up to one of her favorite parts, Karkat's nook. It was adorable in its look because it was close in appearance to Rose's rose pink pussy. It was already quite moist as it was glistening and also made a moist spot on the sheets where he was sat previously. She licked her lips as she took a single finger and slowly slid it inside with great ease. Karkat, being sensitive down there, let out a low moan and breathed hot exhalations onto Porrim's bone. Kanaya brought it back out and placed it in her mouth to taste his nectar. For her, it was almost as sweet tasting as his delectable chi and it made her moan as well. When she was done with the tasting, she added another finger and slid them back into Karkat's warm, wet nook. She curved her fingers each time she pulled back to stroke his insides. Her own bulge was getting excited once more as well by feeling her pet's warm and wetness, taking it almost as an invite to come inside and ravage his nook.

Porrim laid a soft hand on top of Karkat's head and held it in place as she slowly made him take a small portion of her shaft inside of his warm mouth. Once inside, Karkat could feel his dom wriggling inside of his mouth as she moaned a bit. To please her, his grip tightened as he tried to mimic what she did with his by swirling his tongue around with it as it danced around his cheeks, just oozing pre-cum. Just from that, Karkat could tell how turned on she was. His moaning helped with pleasing her because of how Kanaya was toying with his insides.

Now that Karkat was properly aroused, Kanaya stroked her cock with the hand that was fingering him and felt very warm inside as it hardened her. She whipped his rear again to get his attention and get him to stiffen up. When he did, she placed the hand with the crop on his rump as she used the other to direct her writhing bulge towards Karkat's soaking entrance. As soon as the tip felt her pet's pinkish lips, it immediately began to try and shoot inside and fill up the naughty pet's nook. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back. Kanaya's hips pushed her own stiffness inside and let out a very audible moan as she felt as though she were going to melt inside of him. Porrim could feel Karkat moans through her bulge as she introduced it further inside. The two jade-bloods locked eyes and nodded at each other. Porrim held Karkat's head firmly with both hands, as did Kanaya. Then, in unison, they pulled back their hips before thrusting their lengths deep inside of Karkat's two filled holes.

His moans tried desperately to be loud but were stifled by the length of Porrim's member and the pre-cum coming from it. His nook quivered as Kanaya reached deep inside. All three of them were deeply in pleasure and moaning as the Maryam's humped each part of him in unison. Karkat felt helpless as his mind went blank and felt himself beginning to start to ooze from his member as he was being dominated. He could feel both of his dominant lovers pulsating easily as they came closer to climaxing.

Porrim had her head held back with her eyes closed as she enjoyed fucking her little pet's face after his disobedience from earlier. She could feel her load getting ready to burst out. When she looked back down, she saw her length sliding in and out of his mouth and the look on his adorable face as he took both she and Kanaya. She craned her neck and saw his tentacle leaking minute amounts of pre-cum onto the sheets.

"Kanaya, if you wouldn't mind, I think our poor pet is ready to pop, would you mind milking him?"

"O-of course, Porrim. Only too happy to. I'm getting close myself. Although, I don't know where I want to shoot it all."

Porrim chuckled a bit as she thought about it herself. "Why not see how much comes out first? I'm sure our pet would enjoy a double filling. Maybe even a glazing~"

The three of them were sweating as the room became warmed by their activity. Kanaya bent over a bit to be able to grasp Karkat's member so she could vigorously stroke it for its juices. It wasn't long before she began to stroke it in time with her thrusts as her pace began to quicken and her bulge swelled up inside; Karkat could swear she was knotting up inside. Porrim's swelled up as well and began to fill his mouth even more along with the top of his throat.

The speed kept rising until Kanaya burst inside of him signaled by her orgasming moan as it filled the room. Her hot cream quickly spewed out inside of Kakrat as he pumped him; her cum was quick to overflow from her pet's quivering and cumming nook. When he felt he warmth spreading throughout his pussy, Karkat came a large amount and soaked the sheets and covered Kanaya's hand as it messily stroked him further to try and pump him empty. Still cumming, Kanaya pulled out from Karkat and stroked herself as her cum coated his back until she was dry and colapsed on the side of the bed panting. Unable to rest after cumming, Karkat was kept up by Porrim's hands clenching his hair and the collar being pulled. Porrim was moaning loudly as she fucked karkat's throat with her increasingly large cock. As she was about to blast, she let out a moan even louder than Kanaya's and she gave one last thrust deep inside of his mouth. Her tip began to fill up Karkat's throat as it was forced down and filled up his mouth, causing it to drip from his lips.

Porrim could feel it leaking and said in a deep, low tone, "You had better take every last drop from me and keep it down. Or _else._ "

Karkat was doing his best to swallow the large quantitiy of cum still blasting out from her cock, but just couldn't keep up with it as more spilled out from his mouth. Displeased with his performance, Porrim wrested her member from his jaws and let the rest out all over her pet's face, getting it all in his hair. When she was finished, she let him fall limp as parts of his body spasmed with euphoria and covered in their genetic material.

"I'll let you rest for now, but you had better expect a firm discipline when we 'play' next time, _Love~_ "


End file.
